Stranger Deoxys
by RSBCS
Summary: Falling to the world of Pokemon, a strange alien named Deoxys accompanies the granter of wishes as he tries to learn about this new world, and himself. Featuring friends and foes, old and new alike, the fourth installment of the Legendary series.
1. Chapter 1: Emergence

**Hey guys! Welcome to the next installment in the Legendaries series. Whether this is the first of the story series you are hopping into or not, welcome.**

 **As the name implies, this story features Deoxys as our hero, going through his own journey of discovery being a legendary Pokemon. Like before, old and new friends and foes will come into play.**

 **And now, let the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. All material is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.**

A shooting star blasted down into the planet, becoming a rainbow streak in the sky. It soared over the black backdrop, becoming brighter and brighter. Eventually, the streak impacted the earth, creating a massive crater in the mountainside. Inside the crater, rested a purple stone shaped like an extra large egg. It pulsed with light like a heartbeat, as it rested in its earthly cradle.

Many months later, the stone began to draw a power from around itself. This energy began to collect into the stone, taking on a shape of a creature. This creature, with tentacle arms and a block-like body, materialized in a form of energy. As it solidified, the figure took on a solid form, becoming red, orange, and green in color. It radiated a magnetic aura as it set down. The figure looked at itself after forming, confused by what it was. And moreover, what was it doing here?  
"Hey, what is that?" came a boy's voice. The being looked over to the origin to find a boy trainer with a Tyrogue. The figure recognized the Tyrogue to be a Pokemon and the boy to be human, though it didn't know how. But it sensed that it was a Pokemon too after seeing the Tyrogue. so it rose, ready to fight if necessary.  
"Guess it's a new Pokemon." the trainer smirked, "Let's get it! Tyrogue, Jump Kick!" The Tyrogue leaped into the air, foot out to kick. But the strange Pokemon let out a psychic shock wave that blasted it back. Feeling like it wasn't good to stay, the Pokemon fled.

Further up the mountain, the Pokemon tried to figure out some things: Who was it? What was it? Why was it here? And how did it use such an energy attack like it did against that other Pokemon? It looked to its tentacle limbs, and imagined them looking like that human's arms. The tentacles contorted their form to become hands. It was impressed, but then it noticed some alien writing on its right arm. 'Deoxys' it read. Was that what it was? A Deoxys? What was a Deoxys? It had to know.  
Just then, a faint glow shot out from a hole nearby. Deoxys looked into the hole to find a peculiar rock resting on a spire. It was a meteorite, like what it was before. But this one was jagged and rocky. Deoxys floated down, and reached out to it with its hands. As it did, the meteorite shined brightly as something occurred within it. It began to shape-change, and become a small figure. It's head was pointy, with blue tassels attached to what looked like half a star. Two small scarves fluttered behind it, and the main figure looked white. Deoxys was captivated. What was this strange being?  
As the being awoke, it cheered, "It's time! It's time! Yay! Time to play!" It flew around the room, cheering its chant around Deoxys. That was when it noticed Deoxys was present, and floated down to eye level.  
"Hello there." it greeted, "Are you here to play with me?"  
"Play?" Deoxys spoke, startling itself in uttering words.  
"Yeah! Play! It's what I wait for for nearly 1000 years after I sleep. My name's Jirachi. Nice to meet you friend." Deoxys was puzzled by this "Jirachi" as it was. He couldn't understand why it was so happy and playful. "What's your name big mister?" Deoxys pondered how to respond. How could it tell this little creature who it was? Was it by speaking, what the creature did with its mouth? Or by some other means, like attacking?  
"D-D...De..." it tried to speak.  
"Dee-dee? Is that your name?" Jirachi asked.  
"Deo... Deox... "  
"What is it? Are you hurt?"  
"Deoxys. Name... Deoxys."  
Deoxys, huh?" Jirachi pondered, "I've never seen you before. But, whatever. You must be here to play with me for my week."  
"Play?" Deoxys asked again.  
"Yeah. It's what I do while I'm awake. See, I can only stay awake for a week. Or, seven sundowns. At the seventh sundown, I fall asleep for another 1000 years. And the cycle keeps going like that for quite a while. I don't think it ever stops." Seven sundowns? 1000 years? A lot of these terms were strange to Deoxys. He never heard of such things before. But, if it meant this little one wouldn't be active for long, Deoxys thought it would be good to learn from this tiny creature.  
"Jirachi... play?" it asked.  
"Yeah. I play! Do you want to play with me too Deoxys?" Jirachi wondered.  
"Deoxys... play?"  
"Yeah. Play with me. I'll show you all kinds of cool games and places. And, I'll teach you about the world too. Please play with me Deoxys. Please!" Jirachi looked at Deoxys pleadingly, making Deoxys feel uncomfortable.  
So it replied, "Deoxys play. Jirachi play. Deoxys and Jirachi play."  
"YAY!" Jirachi cheered, "Let's go. We can't play in here. Follow me." And Jirachi led Deoxys out of the cavern.  
Outside, Jirachi looked out into the snowy landscape of the mountain, looking for a direction to take.  
When he was set on a direction, Jirachi yelled, "This way Deoxys."  
"There you are, Jirachi." came a boy's voice. As Deoxys came up the shaft, he spotted the boy trainer from before. He held what looked like a red-and-white ball in his hand.  
"Hello there." Jirachi spoke, "Have you come to play too?"  
"Play? Nope. I'm here to get my wish granted." the trainer told him, "Go! Pyroar!" He lobbed the ball high into the air, and it burst out a light that became a new Pokemon with a red mane around its head. The Pyroar roared out, scaring Jirachi.  
"What good is one wish when I can catch you to get as many wishes as I want?" the boy sneered.  
"Catch?" Deoxys questioned.  
"Humans put you inside those ball things." Jirachi explained, "I think they are called Pokeballs. But, I don't want to play catch."  
"Too bad. I'm catching you anyway. Pyroar! Use Flamethrower!" Pyroar belted a tongue of flames from its mouth, hitting Jirachi full on. "C'mon! That was too easy. Guess I'll get my wishes easily." Deoxys couldn't believe what was happening. This boy was hurting Jirachi, and he didn't care that Jirachi was hurt. Deoxys didn't like that. He didn't like someone hurting Jirachi.  
Standing before the boy and Pyroar, Deoxys spoke, "You hurt Jirachi. I stop you."  
The trainer was startled by Deoxys' sudden desire to protect Jirachi, and gasped, "You were that Pokemon from before. The one who took out my Tyrogue. Why are you here?!"  
"Jirachi... play. Deoxys and Jirachi... play. You... not play. You... hurt. Deoxys stop hurt!"  
"Whatever, tentacles. Pyroar, use Roar to send him flying." Pyroar did, a mighty roar with the ferocity of many. But Deoxys was unfazed. It didn't seem affected by the Roar.  
Taking initiative, Deoxys yelled, "You hurt Jirachi. I stop hurt!" And he released a Psyshock at Pyroar, nailing it hard. Then, Deoxys charged up a powerful Hyper Beam, and blasted the boy and Pyroar back to the edge.  
Panicking, the trainer called out, "Aw man! This stinks! I really wish I was down from here." Without notice, the boy and Pyroar were teleported by a strange power. Deoxys was puzzled, until he saw the tassels on Jirachi glowing.  
As Jirachi stopped whatever he was doing, he told Deoxys, "I'm a wish-maker Pokemon. So, I had to grant his wish."  
"Wish?" Deoxys questioned.  
"Yeah. It's like something people want to happen. So, I make it happen using my power. Do you want to make a wish?"  
"Wish?" Deoxys spoke, not understanding the word.  
"Maybe when you find out what you want, you can wish for it. Then, I'll try to grant it. Sound fair? Nod if it sounds fair, please Deoxys." Not knowing how to reply, Deoxys nodded his head as a reply.  
"Great! Let's go out and play. Follow me." And Jirachi flew off, Deoxys following close behind.  
As they flew, they spotted a garden of beautiful, pink flowers. And two people and a Houndoom resting together in the center.

By next morning, Jirachi began to teach Deoxys everything he could about the planet they were on. Jirachi played fun games with Deoxys as well. And Deoxys learned so much about all there was around him. That humans lived alongside Pokemon like him and Jirachi, that Pokemon do battles to get stronger or protect their interests, and many other things like that. Jirachi also taught Deoxys that certain Pokemon are special. They were called Legendary Pokemon, due to the fact that they had done acts in the past that made them well remembered. And Jirachi was one of them, because of his wish-granting power. Deoxys loved to learn about this strange place. But even more so, he loved to learn along his friend Jirachi.

The day following their lesson, Jirachi led Deoxys to a town. Humans were bustling about, trading goods and sharing stories of their greatest battles. It was so packed, that Jirachi figured they couldn't explore the way they were.  
"We've got to find a disguise to use." he pondered, "Or..." And then, Jirachi's body glowed bright as he began to change. He grew to about the size of a young boy, and he had a yellow jacket on and white pants. He looked... human. Deoxys was shocked by such a transformation.  
"I can do it for you too." Jirachi offered, "Just say, 'I wish I could turn into a human.' Go ahead."  
With much difficulty, Deoxys uttered, "I... wish... I... could... turn... human."  
"Close enough. Here we go." Holding up a tassel, Jirachi channeled his power into Deoxys, and Deoxys began to change too. Arms began to form within his tentacles, and his legs became human legs... with feet. He wore what looked like a red vest over a black shirt, and orange pants. His head phased as skin came over it, his eyes shrinking yet keeping the same color they had before, with short, blond hair growing out. The fins on the sides of his head remained rather than changing to ears.  
"Cool Deoxys." Jirachi cheered, "Now let's go check this place out."

Jirachi took Deoxys everywhere in the town. He brought him to a restaurant, where they ate human food (and learned to work when they couldn't pay), they visited shops, and got to talk with some of the locals. Deoxys was, all the while, absorbing all he came in contact with.  
Then, a man came up to Jirachi and grunted, "You new around her, short-pint?" The man was a burly fellow, with a full mustache and a ranchers attire. He looked intimidating by his sheer size.  
But Jirachi chipperly replied, "Yep. I'm Ji. This is Deo. We're new to this place."  
"Such a shame really. Cause you ain't paid the toll boy."  
"Toll?" But then the man took notice to Deoxys standing behind Ji.  
"Who's this?"  
"This is Deo. I just told you that sir. He's traveling with me."  
"You making sure this shrimp don't cause no problems?" Deo only stared back, glaring.  
"He can't talk too much yet, sir. If we're being a problem, we can leave."  
Grabbing Jirachi by the collar, the man growled, "Yeah, there is a problem. This is my town, and I don't like you prancing about in my town."  
"Let go." Deo spoke suddenly.  
the stranger eyed him, and asked, "What'd you say?"  
"Let go... Ji. Ji... friend. You not hurt... Ji."  
"I'll do whatever I want, freakshow." At that, Deoxys lifted the man with unnatural strength. The man kicked and flailed to get down, but made no contact.  
"You... not... hurt... friend. I... stop... you." And he threw him back, making onlookers look on in fearful wonder.  
"You're mince meat, brainless." the stranger threatened, "Garboder!" Releasing from his Pokeball came a nasty smelling Pokemon that looked like living garbage. Deo readied himself for battle, and stared down his opponent.

"Me... battle." he said.  
With a mighty laugh, the stranger roared, "You are crazy for challenging a Pokemon! But, go ahead. Garboder, Sludge Bomb!" Garboder launched a bomb of icky stuff at Deo, but Deo dodged it with relative ease. He ushered it to attack again, smirking. "Body Slam!" As Garboder lobbed itself up and over Deo, he quickly moved out of the way, and used his tentacle arms to fling Garboder back to its side. Growling in frustration, the man ordered, "Hyper Beam! Finish him!" Garboder readied a super charged beam, but Deo was too fast, and tackled it back. So the Hyper Beam toasted the stranger instead.  
Then, Deo dashed over and kicked Garboder back into its trainer, and launched them both out of town. And with that, the battle was over.

Afterwards, the town cheered on his victory over the man who controlled their town for so long. To them, Deo was a hero. But Ji knew things would turn out bad if they stayed, so he led Deo away.  
Once they were far enough from town, Jirachi remarked, "That. Was. Amazing! I can't believe you could beat such a strong Pokemon like Garboder outside of your true form."  
"True... form?" Deoxys questioned.  
"Oh yeah. We better change back. You can do it on your own this time. You have the power to change between human and Pokemon form. Try it." As he said that, Jirachi reverted back to his Pokemon form. Deoxys concentrated on becoming a Pokemon again, and he did. Jirachi was surprised by how easily Deoxys returned to normal.  
"Wow! Not bad. Shall we leave for our next destination?"  
"Leave?"  
"Yep. Only five more days till sleep time. C'mon, let's go!" Jirachi flew off into the horizon. And Deoxys followed, after writing something in the dirt behind him in alien.

It read:  
 _My new friend is named Jirachi. And I am Deoxys. I wonder what I'll find on this world. Will I discover who I am? And will I find where I came from? I want to know. But, I also want to have fun with Jirachi. I like Jirachi. I don't want him to go back to sleep. I want... to play with him. For as long as he wants to. Forever._

 **And there we are. Deoxys and Jirachi.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for more.**

 **And, if you want to catch up on what's gone on, check out the other stories related to this one:**

 **The Tale of Darkrai**

 **Cresselia's Pilgrimage**

 **and Celebi: the Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 2: Festival

**Hey guys. I want to apologize for if the last chapter was a little lackluster. But, this new chapter will definitely make up for it. Because in this one, we get to see some old friends come back into the fray for a bit. Better get your Lunar Wings ready.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

Deoxys flew beside the tiny sprite that was his friend, Jirachi. The little guy was flipping and spinning and twirling around the strange alien Pokemon, giggling with glee. He was very excited about something, of which Deoxys had no idea what. But he was glad that Jirachi was happy. Because if he was happy, then Deoxys was happy too. It seemed to be that way for Deoxys. He really liked being around the little Wish Maker Pokemon. Though, he could not quite pin down the reason why he felt happy to be around such an awesome friend. It just felt... right.  
"We're almost there, Deoxys." Jirachi cheered, "I can't wait to see it."  
"See what?" Deoxys asked.  
"The Moon Festival. There's this town I caught word of back at that last place we visited, and they said that this next place was getting ready for their Moon festival, in honor of the two moons."  
"Two... moons?"  
"Yeah. I don't know anything besides that, but I can't wait to check it out. Whoo-hoo!" Deoxys was puzzled by this celebration of two moons. He had often looked up at the night sky, when the moon was clearly visible. And even then, he only saw one moon up there. Was it possible this planet had a hidden moon that only appeared today? Deoxys doubted it. But, he knew so little of this place anyway, and Jirachi seemed to know so much. Maybe he was right in the two moons. He had been right about almost everything so far. Either way, Deoxys shared in Jirachi's excitement for this 'festival.'  
"There it is! New Moon Mountain!" Jirachi called out as the two neared a massive mountain.  
"New Moon... mountain?" Deoxys wondered.  
"Yeah, that place up ahead." Jirachi pointed out, "Let's change into our human forms once we land. Just so people don't get freaked out by us."  
"Change? Me?"  
"Yeah. You can change yourself now. Use that stone in your chest. Concentrate your thoughts on your human side, or whatever you would be, and you'll be human. Poof! Like that."  
"Poof?" Deoxys was puzzled by Jirachi's remark.  
"You'll understand when we do it. Now come on! We're almost there." The two looked for a place to land, and found a cliff side on the opposite side of the mountain, overlooking a small village. Jirachi quickly changed into his human form, Ji, and looked to Deoxys to tell him to change as well. Deoxys thought about that human form he did before, when Jirachi changed him. He concentrated on that thought intensely. And then, like Jirachi said, he changed into a human form like he did before.  
"Great!" Jirachi cheered, "Just remember to do that anytime you want to look human. Okay?" Deoxys only responded with a nod. "Alright! Well, I'll go into town and figure out where this festival will be at. Stay up here, and keep out of trouble, until I get back." And Jirachi scampered off.

Deoxys rested over the cliff side, legs dangling as he gazed out towards the little town in the distance. He felt for the stone in his chest, the only thing he knew about himself, and where he came from. Somehow, Deoxys knew there was more to his stone than what was already shown. What, he could not discern. All he knew was that it was a part of him, and a part of his life.  
But then, he sensed something coming. He quickly leaped from his resting place as a Shadow Ball exploded upon impact. Turning to his right, Deoxys spotted a man with pale skin, wearing a black cloak that seemed to be made of shadow. His white hair covered part of his face, but Deoxys saw the piercing blue eyes underneath. Whoever this person was, he clearly was not very friendly.  
"Who are you?" the dark stranger interrogated. Deoxys didn't know how to respond to his question. He was merely bracing himself for a battle. "State your name!"  
"Deo." Deoxys finally said, "I called Deo."  
"Very well, Deo, why have you intruded upon my home?"  
"Home? I not understand. I with Ji, my friend."  
"Then you will both suffer the consequence of coming here." Immediately, the stranger launched another Shadow Ball, which Deo deflected with his tentacles. Then, he launched a Psyshock at the man, but the attack phased through him like he was a phantom.  
"Why you not hurt?" Deo questioned.  
"I see you are a Pokemon too." the man responded, "Impressive. I am Rai, the being of the new moon. And you are trespassing." Then Rai launched a Dark Pulse, which Deo dodged. Then he dashed close in, and used Close Combat. Rai stumbled back, but kept his focus. He threw another Shadow Ball, which Deo countered with a Psyshock. The two attacks collided, creating a lot of smoke. Deo wasn't able to see Rai in it, and he stayed on guard for a possible counter attack. But he never saw it coming. For Rai rose from the shadows behind Deo, and struck him with Dark Pulse. Deo fell down, but he quickly got back up, ready for more.  
"You strong. But me not beaten easy." Deo told him.  
"So it seems." Rai returned, "I may need to stop holding back now, and really let you have it." Rai launched his Shadow Ball again, which Deo blocked with Psyshock again. The resulting smoke blocked out Rai once more, as he melded into the shadows. Deo looked around frantically for where he would come from, but he couldn't pin down where he was gonna come from.  
"I guard friend. I fight to protect." Deo proclaimed.  
"So do I, intruder." Rai spoke as he came up. Suddenly, Deoxys's stone glowed, and as Rai attacked again, Deo's tentacles merged into some kind of guard that blocked Rai's attack. This surprised Rai, and Deo as well. But Deo used the disruption to pull off a Close Combat on Rai. Rai retreated quickly after he was hit, grimacing from the devastating blows he was dealt. To win this fight, he would need to do 'it.' A technique he reserved for only those who truly threatened his home. So he charged up an orb of dark energy, ready to launch it at Deo.  
But before he could, a voice called out, "Rai, stop!" So Rai did, releasing all the built up energy he had stored for his new attack. The two battlers turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a beautiful maiden with long, golden hair striding up to them. Her gold dress gliding along the grassy floor, and blue and pink sashes trailing behind her like rings. She was a sight that made Deo wonder who she was. But behind her was Ji, looking rather worried.  
"Lia." Rai regarded the maiden.  
"Come now, Darkrai. That's no way to treat guests." the woman named Lia told him.  
"Darkrai?" Deo questioned.  
"Sorry about that Deoxys." Ji spoke to him, "I need to tell you something. That woman is Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon. She is the being of light, corresponding to the full moon. The man you fought is Darkai, the nightmare Pokemon. He is linked to the new moon, and the darkness it represents."  
"Darkrai? Cresselia? But they Rai and Lia. Rai use power like I use power."  
"It's a long story." Rai assured, "But you should know about it, since you can do it too." Just then, two smaller humans ran up to the adult ones. One had pale white hair, but he wore a red and yellow shirt and blue shorts. The other girl had amber hair, and wore a black dress with a red bow tied around it.  
"Daddy, Sol keeps messing with my lunar lantern." the girl complained.  
"Yeah right." the boy, Sol, retorted, "Like you doodling over mine Luna."  
"But you keeping ripping it!" Luna returned.  
"Children, enough." Lia spoke soothingly, "We will help you fix up your lunar lanterns. If you two behave."  
"Yes mother." They both replied.  
Getting another spark, Ji told Deo, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Lia and Rai are married. Those are their kids, Sol and Luna."  
"Married? Kids?" Deo inquired.  
"Yeah. Um, I don't really know how to describe it. Sorry."  
When Luna noticed the two strangers, she asked, "Daddy, who are these people?"  
"Be polite Luna." Rai told her, "This is Ji, and his friend Deo. They are visiting."  
"Yes." Lia picked up, "And they will join us in attending the moon festival. Now come, we have to finish your lunar lanterns." With that, they all made their way towards a path along the mountainside.

When everything was set, the party made their way to the village at the base of the mountain. When they arrived, villagers cheered for the arrival of Lia and Rai. As villagers approached them, Lia gave them what looked like glowing feathers, which Ji told Deo were Lunar Wings. Rai, on the other hand, helped others with sleeping children. He procured a dark mist from their foreheads, simply by tapping them and pulling away. Everyone was so excited to meet the famous beings of the moon.  
"They famous?" Deo asked Ji.  
"Pretty much." Ji told him, "Some things happened to them a few years back, and they are now known as heroes. They are the two moons I was telling you about, because they represent two phases of the moon."  
"Me not understand."  
"Basically, Deo, they are people who share a connection to the moon's phases of light and dark. And this festival is to celebrate that, and one other thing."  
"What other thing?"  
"Everyone, gather at the sea." a villager proclaimed, "It is time to send off the lunar duo and their gifts." Immediately, everyone raced off with the lunar duo towards the sea. Including Ji and Deo.  
"What happening?"  
"The main event: the Lunar Kiss."

Everyone got into a boat, and coasted out past the waves into calmer seas. Rai and Lia were separate from the other boats, and Deo was with Ji, Sol, and Luna in another. When they were out far enough, everyone brought out paper lanterns that held what looked like rocks in boats. Then, Deo saw everyone pull out Lunar Wings, and held them close to the lanterns. In the front boat, Lia and Rai brought out their lantern, and tapped the stone with a Lunar Wing, making the stone glow a pale white glow. Everyone else followed their example, including Ji with his and Deo's lantern. Then, they all set them in the ocean, and watched as they were carried out to sea. Then, lights came from the lanterns, circling around Rai and Lia. The lights lifted them into the air, up until they were encircled by the moon in the sky. Then, they inched their faces closer, and shared a lovers kiss. Ji, Sol, and Luna turned away, embarrassed and a little disgusted by kissing. But Deo was rather curious by it. Very curious.

Afterwards, everyone began the celebration of the moon and its lovers in the village square. Shops and stalls sold many festival souvenirs, people were dancing in the square center, and a puppet theater was doing a little story about Darkrai and Cresselia. Deo observed as Ji watched the puppet show, pondering over why there was so much festivity. He was rather puzzled by all these people and their 'celebration.' He had no idea what to make of it.  
Just then, Rai came up from behind him and took a seat next to the strange alien. He laughed when one of the puppets made a mistake, and ended up making a huge mess of the puppet show. The children were bursting with laughter at the little mistake occurring.  
"You are a strong one, Deoxys." Rai spoke, "Which tells me you guard something precious and important to you."  
"Guard?" Deo quizzed.  
"It's Jirachi, isn't it? The one you protect?"  
Thinking about it very hard, Deo replied, "Yes. Ji... friend. Me protect... friend."  
"Very good. Then I shall come with a warning for when you leave."  
"Warning?"  
"Yes. You see, there may be a human who will seek Jirachi's wish-granting powers. He has sought my wife ever since he was young. And he will do anything to make Cressalia his own. His name is Professor Pine."  
"Professor Pine? He... bad one?"  
"Yes. Very bad. If he comes after Jirachi, you must stop him and protect Jirachi. Jirachi will rely on you to be his guardian. Protect him, Deoxys. And I feel you may need that new power you used when we battled."  
"Power?"  
"Here." Then Rai gave Deo a peculiar stone. It looked different from most other rocks, and Deo felt a magnetic energy emanating from it. "Use this to unlock your full power. Use it to keep Jirachi safe."  
"Me will. Me promise." Deo affirmed.  
Just then, Lia came over to them and asked, "Will the being of the new moon grace me with a dance?"  
With a chuckle, Rai answered, "Of course. I shall grace the being of the full moon with this dance." And the two walked off to the center, and waltzed together as slow-playing music came on. Deo looked to the strange rock, then back to Rai. He wondered what this peculiar stone would do to help him unlock his full power. But he figured that it was important, and kept it close to him. Suddenly, the rock melded into the stone in his chest. The action startled Deo, making him wonder what he just did.  
"Come on Deoxys." Ji said as he came up to him, "We should get going. We only have 3 days left until I have to go to sleep again." Deo looked to his chest, then back to Rai, and then to Ji. Much of what happened today conflicted him, and made him wonder what was gonna happen.  
But then, he responded, "We go." So the two went into a private alley, and changed back into Pokemon form. Then they flew off, having been graced by the Lunar Duo.

As they flew over the sea, Jirachi asked, "So what did you think of the moon festival? Pretty fun huh?" Deoxys wasn't sure how to call the festival. It was fun, at some points. And then strange. But, overall, it felt,  
"Happy. Me like happy." Deoxys responded, "Me hope we see Rai and Lia again. They good friends. Just like Jirachi is good friend."  
"I hope we see them again too." Jirachi told him. And the two jetted off for their next destination.

 **Yahoo! Darkrai and Cresselia! Didn't expect to see them again so soon, did you? Lol.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the finale of Stranger Deoxys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Purpose

**Yep. This is it guys. The last chapter of 'Stranger Deoxys'. This may seem like it had been a short story compared to the others in the series, which could be good or bad depending on how you look at it. However, do not forget that this is a part of a series of stories leading up to one big mega story.**

 **One other thing, and this was brought to my attention recently: when you give reviews, focus more on story structure and material presented in the chapters please. I know people have their preferences when it comes to how to tell a story, but that should not come across when critiquing or making note of something. I'm serious. Review on what you liked and what you didn't only. If you have issues with my way of writing, keep those thoughts to yourselves. I don't need to know about them, and no one else does either. Even if you're a guest viewer, be respectful and focus on what the story did well on and what could be improved.**

 **Otherwise, to those who have given reviews that are respectful, I want to thank you for taking the time to make a mention about your thoughts. Half the reason I'm moving stuff over here is to get more honest feedback on my writing, and continue to grow as a writer. You guys are the reason I continue to write, and I hope you continue to enjoy what may come as the journey progresses.**

 **Okay, that was waaaaay too long of an A/N. So let's get to the story already. Again, I own nothing of Pokemon. That's Game Freak and Nintendo's property.**

"Whoo-hoo! Wasn't that a blast Deo?" Ji cheered after leaving a fair ride, "That coaster was amazing! I had so much fun!"  
"I think I am not doing too well." Deo responded, looking way green in the face. Finding a nearby trashcan, Deo heaved out his guts from the grueling ride.  
"you can't be that sick." Ji chastised comically, "You're Deoxys. You've fought a gazillion battles, pulling way more stunts than that roller coaster. How could you get sick that easily?"  
"Not my control." Deo told him, before heaving up again.  
"Well, at least you're getting better at speaking. Come on! I want to try that Hitmontop Spinner ride. I'm gonna get super dizzy! Whoo-hoo!"  
"And I get more not well." Deo groaned, following close behind.

"Okay. Maybe that was too much spinning." Ji moaned, holding his stomach and looking more green than Deo did a few minutes ago.  
"Me had fun. It... was more fun than roller coaster." Deo smiled.  
"Good for you." Then Ji rushed over to the same trash can Deo used, and heaved his guts out there too.  
"Why you take us to human fair?" Deo asked his sick friend, looking around at all the people and Pokemon present.  
"Because..." Ji coughed after finishing his business, "It's the last full day I have. By tomorrow, I'll be in hibernation again. So I can't have fun for another 1,000 years. That's why I have to have it now, while I still can. I'm never gonna experience this again."  
"I... understand." Deo said mournfully. He had kept track of their time-table, and they only had today and tomorrow before Jirachi had to go back to sleep again. Deoxys didn't like it though. Ever since the two of them had met, he had had such a wonderful time with him. He didn't want it to end.  
"Which reminds me," Ji perked up, "Have you thought about what you would wish for?"  
"I... do not know yet." Deo replied. Ji was disappointed. He thought Deoxys would have figured it out by now. It had nearly been the one week time limit, but Deoxys was still unsure about what he would wish for.  
"Well, let's get going. It's starting to get late." he told his friend, "Maybe you'll figure it out once we reach our final destination." Finding someplace out of eyes view, the two transformed into their Pokemon forms, and flew off into the radiant sky.

The two flew for quite a bit of distance, but it was rather somber compared to their last few trips. Jirachi wasn't his usual chipper self, which made Deoxys worry. Jirachi was usually so upbeat and wanting to enjoy the trip as much as possible. But, that didn't seem to be the case this time around.  
But Doexys had his own matters to unravel. The stone he had in his chest remained a mystery to him. First, it was what he came from back on that mountain where he met Jirachi, and was used to give him the ability to turn human. Then, Darkrai had given him a special meteorite that merged with the stone the moment he had it. What was the secret of this stone in his chest?  
"You know," Jirachi spoke after a long flight of silence, "I used to actually be human, before I became Jirachi."  
"You were... human?" Deoxys asked.  
"Yeah. It was a long time ago. Really long ago."

 _I was a boy living in a huge palace. My human family was rich, and lived in total luxury. I didn't mind that too much. I loved being able to play in the gardens, or go places with people. My parents were very kind to everyone, and cared greatly for me. But, I was their only child, so they would sometimes get a little overprotective. But I loved them so much.  
Then, one day, I met a girl while walking in town. She was very pretty. With her long, chestnut hair and ruby-red eyes, that sweet smile. She was captivating. I asked my parents if I could invite her to play with me, but they turned me down. They wouldn't allow a 'commoner' to fill my head with ideas they didn't approve of. So I was ordered to be kept away from her. But my heart would not let her memory escape me, nor keep me away. So from time to time, I would sneak out and find her. Her family was so kind to me. They didn't seem to mind that I was a noble child. The girl I liked was really kind, and really liked to play with me.  
One night, I snuck her up to a special hiding spot of mine to watch a meteor shower. And she told me a legend: If you wish upon those shooting stars, your greatest wish would come true, but only if your heart was pure enough. She asked me what my wish was, and I told her it was to be with her forever. We were kids then, but I felt really close to her. But we were found out, and the guards took us to my parents. They had changed then. They believed she was twisting my head and making me believe things I shouldn't know. And they were upset with me because of my always spending time with her. But, they didn't believe in killing. So she and her family were banished, and I was imprisoned in my room.  
I felt so upset, and so sad. Why didn't my parents understand that she wasn't a bad person? It was then, that a glowing Pokemon appeared by my balcony, with a majestic white body and a golden ring. He said his name was Arceus, and he sympathized with my wish. So he granted me a power to grant wishes, since he saw how much I cared for other people. And he promised that, one day, my wish would come true. And that was when I became Jirachi._

 __"Ever since then, I've always been going to sleep and waking up, granting peoples wishes and having fun in this world as well." Jirachi finished.  
"But was your wish ever granted by Arceus?" Deoxys asked.  
With a sorrowful expression, Jirachi replied, "No. I haven't had my wish granted yet. But I believe Arceus will grant my wish someday. So I will continue to grant everyone's wishes."  
Taking in what he was told, Deoxys told him, "Be careful what you wish for. You need pure heart, to have pure wish. If heart bad, like the man I fought in that town, then wish not worthy. Wish grant, should be of worth to others. Not just them. I learn that from you."  
"Thanks Deoxys. You are an amazing friend. I hope I can find a friend like you when I wake up again." So did Deoxys. And they flew off, wondering what the future held for them.

By mid-morning, the duo had arrived at a snow-capped peak. The cold mountain was calm and still, not a flake was disturbed. As the duo landed, Jirachi spotted a little nook on the ground like a nest.  
"Here it is!" he beamed, "This is one of my sleeping spots. Where I'll rest undisturbed for my 1,000 year nap."  
"So I see," Deoxys acknowledged, "So what now?"  
"Well, now we wait. I've got to wait to see a very special comet fly by, that I will connect with in order to go into hibernation. That's the other thing Arceus told me. I would be bound by a shooting star in the sky that comes once every 1,000 years. That is my time for granting wishes. Once it passes, I go back to sleep. And my power can't be used until I reawaken."  
"Your power gets sealed?"  
"Pretty much. Wouldn't be fun to grant people's wishes while I'm not awake, would it?" Deoxys had to agree to that. But it also made him think about his stone too. Was it possible it's power is sealed too?  
Just then, a mechanical claw shot out and nabbed Jirachi. It brought him over to a huge machine, manned by a human with dark hair and wearing a white coat.  
"Well, this is definitely my lucky day. Now the power of the wish-maker is mine!" the man laughed maleficly.  
"Who are you?! Release Jirachi!" Deoxys demanded.  
"Well well. I don't believe I recognize you." the man noticed, "Forgive me. I am Professor Pine. And Jirachi shall grant me a wish."  
"What wish?"  
"To make a love of mine my own."  
"I don't grant those kinds of wishes." Jirachi tried to argue, "I only grant wishes that make people happy."  
"Well then, you'll be making me very happy. But we'll do this properly. At my lab." And the machine began to head out.  
"I will stop you!" Deoxys warned, rushing over to save his friend.  
"Team Conifer! Take care of this... whatever it is." Pine ordered. And from out of nowhere, hovercrafts came out of the mountain walls, with other humans in black coats riding them. Then, they all released a wide variety of Pokemon. Everything from Skarmory, to Arcinine, to even Seismetoad. But Deoxys wasn't phased. He wasn't gonna be stopped by this band of humans.  
"I will save my friend. And have his wish be granted. So I fight!" Deoxys declared. And before any of the Pokemon knew what was going on, Deoxys dashed into the fray and knocked them all back with relative ease. Then, he shot up in the air, and released a Psyshock attack at them all.  
"Is this its power? It's like battling a legendary Pokemon." one of the goons groaned from the impact.  
"Doesn't matter. We take it down. It's time for us to get Jirachi's power for ourselves." Everyone stood in opposition, but Deoxys didn't care. So he charged in, battle ready and determined.

Then, at Professor Pine's lab, Jirachi was set on an operating table and bound by braces on his waist and arms.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Jirachi barked out.  
"Not a chance." Pine said coldly, "I need you to grant me a wish. I want you to make Cresselia my bride."  
"Cresselia? That nice lady from New Moon Mountain?"  
"Ah, so you know of her? That makes things much simpler. Yes, she resides on New Moon Mountain, close to where I used to live. But my love was stolen by that Nightmarish wraith, Darkrai. So, I want to break them apart, and make Cresselia mine."  
"And why should I grant your wish?"  
"You do not ask questions about others wishes. You only need to make them come true. NOW GRANT ME MY WISH! MAKE CRESSELIA MINE!" Jirachi was stunned. Now he understood what Deoxys was talking about. He had always thought his sole job was granting people wishes, and that they would live happily if he did. But he discovered that not all wishes deserved to be granted. Sometimes, they would hurt more than they helped. Professor Pine's wish proved that.  
"I won't!" Jirachi replied after a long pause, "Your wish doesn't deserve to be granted. You would take away Sol and Luna's mommy, and break Darkrai's heart, all for Cresselia to be yours?! That's selfish. I don't grant selfish wishes. I only grant those that bring joy to everyone. Not just the one or two people it will help. Your wish will not be granted!"  
With a sigh, Pine spoke, " I figured it would come to this. There's more than one way to get what I want." Operating a panel next to the table, several gruesome devices began to descend towards Jirachi. "If you won't grant my wish consciously, then I'll take your power and use it to grant my own wish myself."  
"You can't do that!" Jirachi struggled.  
"On the contrary, I can." The tools inched ever closer to the struggling Star Pokemon. Jirachi thrusted and jerked, twisted and yanked. But it did nothing. He was bound super tight. As they inched closer, Jirachi braced for the end.  
But an explosion from the room broke all that, and Jirachi and Pine looked over to find Deoxys breaking through the lab wall. With a thrust of its tendrils, Deoxys shot a Psychock at the set of machines above Jirachi, and destroyed them.  
"How did you get past my team? It's impossible!" Professor Pine exclaimed.  
"Simple. I beat them." Deoxys stated, gesturing towards the exhausted trainers and Pokemon lying sprawled around the lab.  
"That's impossible! Only a legendary Pokemon like the Three Swords could have beaten them that quickly. Unless..."  
"Enough talk! Release Jirachi! Release my friend!"  
"Talking is over! So you'll have to beat me to get him." Pressing a button on his panel, three doors opened on the sides of the room. Out of each came a different Pokemon. one was orange and brown, and looked to be made of rocks. Another was rounded, grey and black, like a steel titan. And the last one looked like walking ice crystals. The three had a set of dots where their eyes would be, in a pattern resembling braille. And each one had a band on their arm.  
"What are these?" Deoxys inquired sternly.  
"They are Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. The Titans of Earth. And they shall destroy you, an alien from another world that comes to infect this planet." Pine elaborated, "Now, ATTACK!"  
The three titans didn't waste any time. Regice launched an Ice Beam, Regirock summoned a Rock Slide, and Registeel blasted out a Flash Cannon. But Deoxys dodged them all. He zoomed in, and attempted to attack Registeel, since he figured a Steel-Type would be harder to take down. But he was intercepted by a Mega Punch from Regirock. Knocked back, Deoxys barely had time to dodge as Regice shot another Ice Beam at him, freezing part of the room in ice. Deoxys looked for ways to overcome the three titans, but they simply moved with too much precision. If he went for one, the other two would defend their companion. He found this out when changing targets, only to be blasted back by an Iron Head and Rock Slide combination.  
"Yes, that's it my servants." Professor Pine muttered evilly, "Tear him apart. Send him to the cosmos from whence he came. Make him suffer!" Deoxys was backed into a wall, surrounded by the three titans. He was low on energy, and couldn't take anymore hits from these three powerhouses. But he had nowhere to run, and no moves to pull. Was this really the end?  
Then he remembered his conversation with Darkrai. _Use this to unlock your full power. Use it to keep Jirachi safe._ Deoxys looked to the stone in his chest, and realized that he had one last trick to pull. He focused on the meteorite in his stone, channeling his energy. Suddenly, he began to glow, and all the instruments in the lab went haywire. The three titans backed up, unsure as to what was happening. Jirachi and Professor Pine looked around in fear, wondering what was happening.  
Determined to finish things, Pine ordered, "Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, finish him!" So the three launched their Hyper Beam attack at Deoxys. The blasts created a massive explosion, sending out smoke everywhere. Pine gave a maniacal laugh, believing he had won the day. But then, a stronger glow shot out from the cloud where Deoxys was, and cleared away the obscuring smoke. When he became visible, Deoxys had flat tendrils coiled in front of him like a barrier. He didn't even look scathed from the three simultaneous attacks.  
Desperate with fear, Pine barked out, "Finish him! FINISH HIM!" But the three titans had to recharge from using Hyper Beam. But Deoxys had some new powers to try out. He quickly shifted, his body looking nimble and thin, and streaked over to Registeel in a blur. then his body shifted again, and he had three horns on his head. He used Close Combat on the steel titan, dealing out a ton of damage. Then he did the same to Regirock, and then Regice, all before they could recharge. When they did, they prepared another triple Hyper Beam.  
"END HIM!" Pine shouted. Reverting to his attacking form, Deoxys quickly charged up his Hyper Beam, and launched it as the titan trio launched theirs. The four attacks met in a fierce clash, neither side giving in.  
"I will protect my friend from bad people like you Pine!" Deoxys proclaimed, "I promised Darkrai to protect Jirachi from you! And so I shall!" With a massive amount of effort, Deoxys gave more power to his attack, and began pushing back the other three Hyper Beams. Then, his attack completely vanquished theirs, and he nailed them all in one shot. The resulting blast destroyed the braces on their arms, and knocked them back to their senses. Weary from his exertion, Deoxys returned to normal as he came back down. Aggravated that his plan was about to be foiled, he grabbed his electric baton, and charged towards Deoxys. But he was stopped when Regirock grabbed the baton, and smashed it between his rocky pieces. Then the trio surrounded the poor professor, and launched him out.  
"I'll be back. And I will be victorious!" he announced, blasting off into the distance.

With the battle settled, Deoxys released Jirachi from his confinement. The Regi trio took their leave after having dealt with Pine, leaving the stellar duo to fly back up to Jirachi's sleeping point. The night sky began to come about as the sun disappeared over the horizon. And up in the sky, a shining streak of light flashed brightly.  
"It's time." Jirachi spoke.  
"Wait, Jirachi. Can I ask you something?" Deoxys stopped.  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
"Might you grant... one more wish before you fall asleep?"  
"Wait! Does this mean you know what to wish for?"  
"Yes. I want to play with you again. To go exploring, to have adventures, and to be with you on future journeys. I wish... to be with you again." Jirachi was stunned. He couldn't find the words to express his joy.  
"Then wait for me." he told him, "When I next wake up, I will grant your wish. So wait for me until then. Okay?" Deoxys nodded. Growing teary eyed, Jirachi hugged Deoxys tightly. And Deoxys returned it. "I'm so glad. To have you as a friend. I may not have had any siblings when I was human, but I consider you my big brother." Then, a light shined between the two, and consumed them in a flash. When it subsided, Deoxys held a purple meteor rock. He set the rock gingerly in the sleeping spot, and then sat back as he looked up at the stars.  
"I will wait. And my wish will be granted."

_

1,000 years later...

Two stones sat on a pile of rubble in the middle of nowhere. Their surroundings turning to ash and crumbling away to nothing. The oval stone began to glow, and began to grow out into a body surrounding it. Deoxys opened his eyes, and was shocked to see such a shattered and desolate place. Behind him, the meteor glowed until it became the sprite figure Jirachi.  
"What happened here?" Jirachi gasped, "It looks like the end of the world."  
"I do not know." Deoxys replied.

FIN?

 **Well, this is rather bizarre. 1,00 years, and something really off happens to the world. But what? What could have caused such destruction?**

 **So, to clear a few things up. If you want to know about Professor Pine's new team, I'd recommend reading a friend of mine's story on deviantart called 'The Hall of Origin'. That's their first ever appearance in the series. The story was made by my good friend and fellow co-author, Gin-Zura.**

 **art/**

 **The-Hall-of-Origins-**

 **Ch-1-487672098**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story. See you guys! :D**

 **Next adventure,**

 **Keldeo: The Fourth Sword**


End file.
